Shay leone Présentation
by Nephyt
Summary: Uuh... Un Rpg à moi dans le monde Potterien... P'têtre une fict's à suivre... Quand j'aurai l'inspi quoi


**Nom, prénom, âge : **

Leone Shay, 17 ans. ( née le 17 juin 1987. Gémeaux. )

**Présentation physique. Soyez le plus complet possible :**

Shay est une jeune fille de 17 ans, assez petite pour son âge. Elle parait avoir 15 ans, voir même 14.

Elle possède deux yeux jaunes, ou plutot marrons tellement claire qu'ils paraissent jaunes. Malgré son jeune âge, elle a des cheveux gris. Pas que quelques mèches... Nan !! Toute sa tignasse est grises/argentées ( Car elle les entretient tellement bien que ça done un bô gris argenté héhé. )

Elle est assez fine, a juste un tout petit bidon à peine visible sous ses gros pull ou large T-shirt ou sa chemise d'uniforme trois fois trop grande pour elle.

Elle a beaucoup d'écorchures ( surtout au genoux ) ou de bleus, elle sais pas marcher sans se cogner… ( En fait, quand elle se lève dans la nuit, elle se prend pas mal de mur et tombe au moins 4/5 fois par terre avant d'arriver là ou elle désirait aller )

Mis à part ça, elle peux porter aussi bien un jeans qu'une jupe. Elle supporte trés bien l'uniforme, aprés qu'il est subi ses petites modifications pour le personnaliser bien entendu.

**Caractère / Façon d'être : **

Shay est vive d'esprit. Un peu trop maheureusement quand il faut se montrer sadique et irrationnelle. Son passe-temps favoris consiste à jouer avec ses petites poupées voodoo fabriquées en papier maché....

Sa "stupidité" n'à d'égal que sa faculté à n'avoir aucune gène quelques soit les situations. Elle pourrait se trouver nue au milieu d'un match de Quidditch, elle sourirait sans y faire attention. ( Nous la soupçonnons d'avoir déjà fait comme certain supporter au match important en courant nue au milieu du terrain une fois que son équipe eu gagnée.... )

Loin d'être idiote niveau culture, elle sais beaucoup de choses mais ne veux pas en faire profiter les autres. " Aprés tout, ils z'avaient qu'à être moins con hein" dixit Shay.

Elle n'est pas hardie. Elle a plutot tendance à avoir peur de son ombre un soir de pleine lune... héhé !! Par contre, elle provoque les problèmes facilement, que ce soit volontairement ou non.

Elle serait prête à tout ( du moins c'est s'qu'elle dit sur le moment avant d'y être confrontée ) pour obtenir ce qu'elle veux. Bon comme elle veux pas souvent quelque chose de précis aussi... Mais elle est assez "ambitieuse". a moins que ce ne soit tétue...

Loin d'être acharnée au travail, elle bosse quand cela est necéssaire ou obligatoire, ou alors pour son propre plaisir ( mais c'est plus rare hihi ).

Sociable ou carrément hargneuse, ça dépend de comme elle vous piffre.

Elle est rarement de mauvaise humeur. Elle est toujours souriante !! Enfin peut-être mais souvent son sourire n'est pas un sourire de joie ou de bonheur idiot habituel mais de préparation de torture à un Elfe de maison abandonné seul dans un couloir....

Elle est l'ultime possésseuse du sourire Mauvaisement préparateur à éviter....

**Quelques éléments supplémentaires :**

_Sa famille : _La famille Leone. Fille unique. Elle a beaucoup de cousins/cousines. Surtout du côté de sa môman. Son père n'est qu'un sorcier de bas niveau travaillant dans un département paumé au ministère. Sa mère, elle, est photographepour les évènements de la famille, des amis de la famille, et pour les articles d'un journal sorcier en France.

_Son enfance :_ Rien à y dire. Le pauvre Elfe de maison est encore vivant. Brave Elfe...

_Ses habitudes / manies : _Elle a la facheuse habitude de faire craquer ses doigts. Brrr. Sinon, elle a toujours un cure dents entre les lèvres, ou à défault un chewing gum au poivre si ce n'est pas une plume en sucre au coin des lèvres. D'ailleurs elle n'écrit qu'avec des plumes en sucre.

Se parler à elle même quand elle flippe en s'appelant par son prénom pour se donner du "courage".

_Deux ou trois p''tits trucs pas interressants pour la répartition et les z'autres : _Elle a comme pyjama une nuisette grise en coton qi a été dédicacée par le séduisant joueur de quidditch de l'équipe d'Ecosse dont elle n'arrive plus à déchiffrer le nom.

Ses cheveux sont trop court pour qu'elles puissent les machouiller en cours. Elle a un doudou ( mais shhhhht ça faut pas le dire ), c'est une peluche Elfe de maison, quelque peu déchiqutée....  
Elle aime secrètement le fils ainé de son voisin de à côté de chez elle. Même qu'il l'ignore totalement depuis qu'il a emménager là. Siiiigh

Elle ne connais pas la signification du termes : Sang-de-Bourbes ( Cé koa des Bourbes ? ) sang-mélés et sang pur. ( J'suis tomber, j'me suis ouverte et j'ai eu plein de poussière sur mon bobo, mon sang il est plus pur ? )

_Aime : _Elle, elle et elle. ( Oui elle est assez Narcissique, mais pas mégalomane... ). Les chewin gum au poivre, les personnes plus petites qu'elle, mettre des lunettes de soleil quand il n'y en a pas, sa robe fétiche ( qui dévoile ses belles jambes couvertes d'échymoses ), rire du malheur des z'autres, sa baguette, son doudou (shhhht), sa petite cousine, préparer ses plans à execution prochaine, regarder les elfes de maisons avec un regard qui leur font peur, les potions, l'ambre, le fils ainé de son voisin, les capucines, faire des croches pattes ( de préférence au niveau des escaliers ), sourire béatement quand personne ne la voit faire ça, montrer sa langue et la tirer à qui veux, avoir raison.

_Aime pas : _Les sucettes au sang, La Gazette du Sorcier, Rogue et Mcgonagall, la Botanique, le sport moldus, ceux qui rient de son malheur, quand elle rate sa cible, laisser s'échapper un elfe de maison, son oncle côté maternel ( le seul qu'elle ai en fait ), les idiots qui ont dieux et maitres, quand sa baguette déconne et foirer ses sortilèges, les scroutt à pétard, les hypogriffes ( elle a été traumatisé petite ), les licornes ( trop "pure" puis ca existe pas vraiment c'est des contes de p'tits z'enfants... ), que quelqu'un la voit sourire béatement, avoir tort, les gnomes.

_Couleurs, matières, animals : _Gris, vert prairie, orange. Potions, sortilèges, Runes. Souris, Lézard, Poisson rouge.

_Chiffre : _7.


End file.
